


The Proposal Proposal

by spsurya



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spsurya/pseuds/spsurya
Summary: Kara has been planning to propose for a while.





	The Proposal Proposal

She knew it’s not normal and would be kinda weird but she definitely knew she wanted to do it. The thought itself made butterflies in her stomach flutter and she couldn't help but feel the literal glow on her face. “Wow” she thought to herself, “I am going to do it,” she thought to herself.

“KARA I am HOME” she suddenly came out of her thoughts after hearing Mon el scream with excitement.

“Hey baby,’ Kara got up from the couch to give a quick kiss to him and he kissed her back.

“Got chinese.” Mon el said with excitement clear in his voice.

“Potstickers?” she asked, already knowing he bought them.

“Duh,” he said started unpacking the things and he started saying something about what happened at the restaurant.

She should pay attention to what he was saying but she didn't , “Can you blame me,” she thought to herself

She is going to propose to Mon el.

Winn thought it is romantic, Alex thought they were already married, as they bicker like an old married couple.Strangely,James said some things should only be done by men,Lena already started planning their wedding and for some weird reason Jonn gave his blessings.

“Kara, kara,” Mon el called her “Is everything alright?” he asked her with concern

“Everything is fine,” she said with a stupid grin on her face.

“You have been acting weird lately, have you been drinking aldebaran rum without telling me” he said getting up and going towards the refrigerator to check if there is anything left for him.

“No no,” She said going towards him “Now that you have mentioned, maybe we should have it” 

“What’s the occasion?” he said raising an eyebrow.

“Oh nothing,” she said, holding his face in her hands “I am just happy” 

“Comets,” He said suddenly kissing her.

She knew the occasion. She planned the whole thing,the whole conversation.They were going to be engaged, if he says YES, of course. Oh my god she did not think about that. What if he says ‘No’ They never really talked about marriage or anything. What if he thinks it's too soon,what if he thinks she is crazy and leaves her and she will ruin everything they have now.

“You know it's rude to not kiss back!” Mon el said breaking the kiss.

She suddenly realised the same “Oh it's not that. I was thinking about something else…”

“Wow, that is insulting” Mon el said smiling to himself.

“Not like that, you know I love kissing you” she said “I just have some work” 

Saying that she went to the refrigerator to take the ring off the aldebaram rum bottle and rethink about her big proposal.She knew it was not a big grand cheesy gesture but she likes to keep it simple and Mon el too, so she thought. 

“This whole thing was a mistake.” She thought to herself. What was she thinking, I mean it's not like they were dating for years, but she knew he was the ONE and every moment with him was just perfect. But she thought she had to rethink this whole stuff before doing it.

Thinking that she opened the door of the refrigerator and the ring was not there. There is bottle there with no ring.

“What the hell!” she said it out loud without even realising. 

She remembered keeping the ring on the bottle’s cap so that when Mon el tries to pop the bottle there will be a ring and she will pop the question. 

“Surprise” she heard from behind.

When she turned there it was, the ring she has been searching for and the answer she has been waiting for.

“So?” he said looking at the tears forming in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> She said YES
> 
> Thank you for reading :)  
Kudos appreciated, comment if you have any suggestions.  
Twitter @noobmaster366


End file.
